


BORED...ing school

by Eppyisonlysleeping, Vodello



Category: Bandom, The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eppyisonlysleeping/pseuds/Eppyisonlysleeping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodello/pseuds/Vodello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at a boarding school, John, George, Paul, Pete, and new kid Richard get into trouble and have fun.</p>
<p>Planned pairings include Jeppy and Ringmo (and possibly McHarrison), but may be tweaked slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Ringo's POV

Richard stepped into the imposing building, glancing back toward his mother and stepfather, who waved. He returned the gesture, so simple and yet a little heartbreaking to him, before he walked inside.

He was happy that his stepfather - or step-ladder as he fondly called him - had gotten such a dramatic raise. Really, he was. But he simply couldn't understand why he needed to go to this new school. Not only was it a boarding school, so he'd not even see his parents every day, but it was an extraordinarily posh one at that. He knew good and well that he'd stick out horribly.

A woman with what appeared to be prematurely grey hair looked at him over her glasses. "Young man, you are already late for your third class. Here, take a hall pass and go to 12 - E. That's your Biology class." As she held the pass out to him, he reached for it. It was with surprising strength that she grasped his forearm and leaned over her desk, her mouth close enough to his ear for her to murmur. "Mr. Starkey, here at Liddell's, we strive for excellence. Do keep that in mind, specifically in your English classes." She released and he walked away, promising nothing except that he wouldn't speak with her again to himself.

He made it to Biology with a little help from a kindly cleaning lady who he estimated to be at least a hundred and eighty two years old. He thanked her and walked in, handing the teacher his hall pass.

The teacher was young, no older than thirty, and had dark skin. He greeted Richard with a genuine smile. "Well, hello. Care to tell us about yourself? Keep in mind the longer you talk, the less work you have to do today and the more popular you'll be."

Richard suppressed a smile. The man was clearly nice. "I'd rather not." He wasn't too terribly interesting and anyway, what would his classmates care?

They cared quite a lot if the groans were anything to go by. 

"Er, well, okay. My name's Richard, but my friends call me Richie. I'm from Liverpool. I like girls and cars. Rock is the best music and Buddy Holly is amazing. I'm allergic to onions and once upon a time there was a cloud castle..." The rest quickly became word vomit, but as he hadn't a clue how far he was supposed to be in Biology, nor what it was, running out the time seemed like a good idea. When the bell rang, the teacher interrupted Richie's story.

"As gripping as Richard's story is, I'm going to have to ask for a 'to be continued'. It's lunch time, so you all go and have fun. You won't see me around campus for the rest of the day, but if anyone needs help with any homework, Sam'll be here today and I'll be here all day tomorrow." As the kids gathered up their things, there were more than a few 'see you, Kingsley's directed at the teacher. 

Richard followed the stragglers, a rather good-looking trio of boys. Not that he made a habit of noticing pretty males, although one of them did look a bit like a girl. The face, at least.


	2. Paul's POV

Paul McCartney decided that because this 'Richard' character had made sure the class did not do any work in that biology lesson, he deserved to make a few friends that day.  
"Hello there, I'm Paul," he introduced himself to the new boy.  
"Oh, hello Paul, I'm Ritchie," he replied with a smile.  
"You want to sit with us for lunch? We sit behind the science block. I don't think that's where we're supposed to be, but I guess the teachers have given up trying to tell us off."  
"Sure, thanks," Ritchie replied as Paul walked off the follow the rest of his group as they headed down the hall.

 

Paul nodded a hello when Ritchie finally joined them.  
"Fellas, this is Ritchie. He's new. Thought we'd welcome him to this prison, eh?" Paul was relieved when the others seemed happy to see Ritchie, recognizing him as the guy who made up that funny story in Biology.  
"This is John Lennon, be careful of him. George Harrison. And this is Pete Best," Paul pointed at each of the fellow teenagers.  
"Hello there, hope you don't mind me," Ritchie said, sitting down next to Paul.  
"That's alright," George replied, his mouth filled with food.  
"Lemme see your timetable," John reached out for the piece of paper Ritchie was carrying. He inspected it, squinting.  
"Oh for goodness sakes, Lennon, wear your glasses! You're blind!," Pete sighed angrily.  
"And you're ugly," John replied shortly.  
Paul laughed and snatched the timetable from John.  
"Hmm, you're in the only music class with us. Oh, you have maths with Mr Mustard? Good luck surviving that. Oh good, you're also in our English class, with Mr Epstein last toady. Don't think we've had him before,"  
"He's the fella with the nice suit," George commented.  
"Oh, yeah. He seems clean," Paul said mostly to himself.  
Paul glanced up at Ritchie, who seemed to enjoy belonging to the group. He was glad. He didn't even know the lad yet, but he seemed nice enough. He had a sense of humour, which was handy when you're stuck in here all the time. 

Paul's eyes shifted to John who was arguing with Pete about something. He focused on John's eyes and his hair, the way it was slightly wavy. Although he would never tell John, Paul admired him.  
George had struck up a conversation with Ritchie, pleased with himself, Paul leaned back on the brick wall and ate his lunch. 

"You boys aren't supposed to be here, you know," a voice boomed out from behind them, making Paul jump.  
He turned around and found Mr Mustard towering over them.  
"We sit here everyday, sir," John responded.  
"This area is out of bounds," the man replied coldly.  
"What about the bins?" John asked, with a smirk.  
"The bins don't matter."  
"Aw, you're hurting their feelings, mister," John pulled a face and laughed.  
"That's enough Lennon. Or shall I give you a detention?"  
"You'd have to give the bins a detention as well."  
"Unlike you boys, the bins are supposed to be here!" Mr Mustard was growing increasingly frustrated with John. The veins on his bald head were visible which made Paul feel a little unwell.  
John opened his mouth to respond, but Pete interrupted him.  
"We'll go. Sorry," Pete said, standing up. John shot him a angry look, before standing up, visibly mad with the other boy.  
The others followed and stood in a circle waiting for Mr Mustard to be out of earshot.

"You idiot, Pete, what were you thinking?" John spat at Pete.  
"Unlike you, Lennon, I prefer to stay out of trouble," Pete shot back, but was no match for John's intimidating glare.  
Paul grabbed John's arm and pulled him back.  
"It’s fine, John," Paul said quietly to John, a little surprised to feel how tense John's arm was under his grip.  
Paul turned to Ritchie and smiled with a hint of guilt in his eyes.  
"Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> -Eppy


	3. Pete's POV

Pete was in a foul mood from lunch on. Not only did Lennon insist on arguing with the biggest asshole teacher they had, but the new kid had obviously won the favor of Paul and George.

He hoped that Mustard chewed the new kid - what was it, Ricky? - out. It was spiteful, yes, and horribly so. He'd felt more than a little distanced from his friends, especially since Stu, who he'd been closest with, had left. And the new kid just pranced in. Anyone could talk for an hour about irrelevant shite. He'd like to see him speak of something relevant that long.

He suffered through maths in the back of the classroom, passing notes with Flora Flynn, the heiress to Flynn's Toys, during the last half. For such an entitled girl, she could get quite dirty. Or maybe it was because of it... Either way, he hardly minded. She was a pretty little thing, too.

He made the first move.  
 _Got a pen?_

She replied quickly.  
 _Yes. And you obviously have, too. Why do you ask?_

He smirked.  
 _Oh, my Maggie Mae, her father might have given her away..._

She glared at him.  
 _Charming, but wrong lyrics. Serenade me._

He nearly laughed aloud.  
 _Oh my love, oh my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long and lonely time._

She scoffed.   
 _Oh, so romantic._

He wrote quickly.  
 _And time goes by so slowly, And time can do so much, Are you still mine?_

She took her time.  
 _No._

He snorted.  
 _Oh please be mine, my darling, my beautiful little light, Show through the rain, my love, and shine bright._

She faked a swoon.  
 _Oh, Best. You're a regular Shakespeare._

He stuck his tongue out and scrawled another message.  
 _Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave you to your tower._

She took nearly no time in replying.  
 _Don't be such a kid, Pete. Hard to get is a fun game._

He smirked again. She wanted the attention. He could tell.  
 _Like being chased, do you?_

She flipped the paper.  
 _I never said that._

He rolled his eyes.  
 _Didn't have to._

She seemed to glance to the side, as though to check if anyone was watching.  
 _Catch me._

He was thankful the desks were so close as he rested a hand on her thigh.  
 _Don't run._

Her legs spread just an inch or so.  
 _Interesting idea. Please, keep going. Elaborate._

His hand inched up her thigh, her skirt having ridden up as she sat.  
 _Maybe you should tell me what you want, if you're even sure of what it is._

Her cheeks suddenly matched her lips.  
 _What if I don't?_

He chuckled soundlessly.  
 _You're a big girl, Flo. You should know by now what you like and what you don't._

_Funny,_  Her reply started.  _My dad says the same thing._

He raised his brows in mock thought.  
 _You fuck your father?_

Her mouth formed a pink, glossy 'o'.  
 _You know that isn't what I mean._

His lips twisted upward.  
 _Don't answer the question, then. See if I care._

Her tongue swept across her lips, dampening them.  
 _Course I don't. You're sick._

He snorted, though he robbed her thigh.  
 _Isn't it wonderful?_

The smallest of sighs could be heard.  
 _It's different._

The bell rang and she crumpled the paper up and threw it into her bag. Pete skipped music class. He didn't need it. He was damn near the only drummer in school, and was the only good one. Flora conveniently did, too. They had a good old time, and when they were done, he left her in the shower. He did, however make it to English class. Sizing up the teacher was be important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our story. I'm sure excited for the next chapter. -A very giddy Sandy


	4. Chapter 4 - Brian's POV

Brian Epstein watched as the first few students of his English class file in. There was a spark of anxiety in his chest as the desks began to fill up with bored and tired looking students. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote ‘Mr Epstein’ in large loopy handwriting. When he turned around he noticed that most of the seats were filled by now. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Mr Ep-" He was interrupted when a small group of boys bustled through the door, chuckling. He waited for them to take their seats before introducing himself again. 

"First of all, I need to mark the roll. I'm usually good with remembering names, but please forgive me if I take a while to learn all of yours."

"George Harrison."  
"Here!" A lanky and slightly awkward boy in the back waved at Brian with a large smile. Brian smiled to himself and put a little tick next to his name.  
"John Lennon."  
"Present sir! More like a gift from God to this class," one of the boys sitting at the back called out. The class laughed and so did Brian.  
"James McCartney."   
"Here, sir. Call me Paul."  
"Right," he said, continuing down the roll.   
"Richard Starkey."  
"I'm here mister!"

 

"Well, I'm sure you are all anxiously awaiting to find out about our first topic for the year," Brian said, gently placing the roll down on his desk. Half the class laughed and the other half groaned.

"Romeo and Juliet," was all Brian needed to say to make the class erupt with chatter.  
"Settle down, please," Brian called out and they did so, except for one of the boys in the back row. 

"Mr Lennon, would you like to tell the class what you know about Romeo and Juliet?" Brian asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. Juliet is a girl and Romeo is a boy and they fall in lust, funnily enough. People get killed. They both die, the end," John stood up and bowed and the class clapped for him.  
Brian waved his hand at John.   
"Well, I suppose you're right in some ways, John, but there's a lot more to the play than that."

Brian continued on with the lesson, managing to make the class laugh on a few occasions. John interrupted him a number of times, but always managed to make Brian laugh. It was nothing Brian couldn't handle. He was a natural when it came to handling people like John; however, John was slightly different to those students who usually play up in class. When the bell went off the students quickly scooped up their things and left. One girl wearing eyeliner thanked Brian which made his day. 

John Lennon brushed past Brian's desk and grinned a cheeky sort of grin. Brian stared at John until he was out of sight.   
He smiled to himself, thinking about the young man's sense of humour. The sorts of things that come out of his mouth were perhaps inappropriate at times, but Brian didn't have the heart to punish him. He didn't do anything to deserve punishment anyway and he seemed to be enjoying himself, it was the end of the day anyway. 

Brian made his way outside, wondering if the class liked him. Maybe they were only laughing out of pity? English can't be too exciting for the students. 

What if they figure it out?   
Maybe they already know you're gay.

 

He shuddered and picked up his pace, navigating his way through the crowd of students, trying to push the negative thoughts out of his head.   
He entered the staff's headquarters where most of the teachers had gathered, smoking and chatting. 

"That Lennon! I'm going to smack him so hard he'll be crying for weeks," Brian recognized the voice immediately.  
Mr Mustard stormed past Brian and stopped suddenly, turning towards him.

"Look what the git did!" he yelled as he thrusted a piece of scrap paper in Brian's face. It was a drawing of a monster-like Mustard with the caption: Mean Mr Mustard. The cartoon emphasised Mustard's large bushy eyebrows and the large frown that he always wore. 

Brian suppressed his laughter and handed back the paper to the teacher who was practically foaming at the mouth.

"He's in my English class this year," Brian commented.  
"Well, if you ask me… any chance you get to smack the daylights out of him, take it." 

Brian had always dismissed Mustard as a bitter man who had lost his passion for teaching along with his smile a long time ago. He tried to stay away from him and only associate with people who he liked. 

"Oh…" is all Brian said and quickly sunk into the crowd of staff members who were paying no attention to Mr Mustard's ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading peoples! Over to you Sandy :) 
> 
> -Eppy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Reviewing would be really, super duper nice, but you don't really have to.


End file.
